The MESA study is on-going. MESA study visit five began in April 2010 and was completed in early 2012. Participants are being followed for health events. Analyses of various ocular phenotypes, including retinal microvascular disease, have resulted in multiple published manuscripts with more in press, or under preparation. Genotype and ocular phenotype data began to be released on dbGaP in August 2010. Genetic analyses under the auspices of MESA SHARe, CHARGE, and the BioProject are on-going. The MESA Study has numerous ancillary studies, including a lung component (funded by NHLBI) and an air pollution component (funded by the EPA). Discussions to integrate and analyze data across various study components have resulted in peer-reviewed papers and numerous multi-disciplinary collaborations, many of which are novel. More information about the MESA Study and its ancillary studies, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions and a complete, up-to-date list of publications, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org. For information on how to access MESA data, refer to dbGaP (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/gap).